Final Fantasy: Agaist All that is Determined
by Chosenl
Summary: A story with Final FantasyKingdom Heart Characters based on a new game.
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago, a young summoner named Yuna defeated sin with her final aeon. To obtain her final aeon, she had to choose one of her guardians to become the final aeon. She chose the she loved and he thus became her final aeon. Yuna fought and defeated sin, but it caused her final aeon to kill her, and become the next sin. The calm was set onto the land of Spira, but now, sin has returned. On Kilika Island, a young girl name Kairi became a summoner, the hope of Spira. She'll embark on a journey to pray at every temple in Spira and receive the final aeon at Zanarkand. Her guardians, protectors of the summoner, are Kaiko and Nooby. Kaiko is a young swordsman that traveled throughout Spira in the past. 8 mouths ago, he arrived a Kilika Island. Kaiko met Kairi when she was attacked by a fiend at a beach in Kilika Island. Kaiko charged in to save her, but he ended up being defeated by that fiend. He then finds himself in a bed at Kilika Village, and beside him was Kairi. She thanked him for saving her. Since then, they've become best friends. Nooby is an archer who is undergoing training from Kaiko to wield a sword. Nooby favors close range combat, but is naturally good at long range combat. Kaiko has trained him ever since his wounds from the battle healed. Together, these three are the next generation to defeat sin and bring the calm back to Spira.

_**Chapter 1**_

"_(Yawn) Are we there yet?" Kaiko lay still on the ground with his hat hiding his face. _

"_No, it's only been a day since we left Kilika Island for Besaid." Nooby sat on a barrel sharpening one of his arrows. "Where's Kairi anyway? Wasn't she with you o.O?"_

"_Last time I checked, she got sea sick. She's probably in the maiden's room right now." Kaiko yawns as he gets up. "Let's find her, shall we?"_

"_YES SIR!"_

_Kaiko and Nooby walked outside to the deck of the ship. Nooby saw Kairi lying still on the floor, motionless. "Oh my god! Someone attacked Kairi!" Nooby yelled. Kaiko then rushes past Nooby and checks up on Kairi. Kaiko then tries to speak to her. _

"_Kairi, wake up, please! I'm sorry for leaving you alone. Just please, wake up!" Kaiko turns Kairi to find out that she was just sleeping. "--; Nooby, I thought you said someone attacked her?" _

"_Uh… I guess she was sleeping "_

_Kaiko gets up and walks up to Nooby. "You know what?" Kaiko then strikes Nooby on the head with the base of his sword. Nooby yells "Ow! That hurt!" _

"_It supposes to hurt."_

_Kairi was getting up from her slumber while Kaiko yells out: "Ladies and gentlemen…and noob (referring to Nooby), the summoner has awaken."_

_Kairi starts to blush. "I was sleeping on the deck! Oh my god! Why couldn't you wake me up Kaiko?"_

"_Because I'm your guardian. Not you're alarm clock --."_

"_Well, you should've woken me up."_

"_You aren't the boss of me!"_

"_Yes I am! You're my guardian!"_

"_Not your slave!"_

"_Yes you are my slave." Nooby begins to leave the deck. "Now get me some water damn it!"_

"_(Sigh) Hey everyone, lets play torture the guardian. That game is fun. Kairi likes that game!" being sarcastic. "You hater!"_

"_You take everyone is a hater!"_

"_Is that what you say about your best friend?"_

"_WHOEVER SAID YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND?"_

_Kaiko begins to turn around. "You mean I'm not? T.T"_

"_I'm kidding! Ha, you take everything too serious." Kaiko begins to ignore what she says. He just sits there on the floor. "Of course you're my best friend; you're my greatest best friend ever!"_

_As Kairi begins to walk towards Kaiko, the ship suddenly shook. Someone yelled out "SIN!!!" _

_Sin suddenly appears right beside the ship. Nooby comes out to see what's going on. "OO What the hell! Kaiko lets do this!" Nooby begins to aim at Sin's fin. _

_Kaiko then says "That's my line!" Sin begins launching fiends into the ship. "Great, there are 9 of them." _

_Nooby then focuses on the fiends. "What's wrong? Can't handle it?"_

"_Of course I can!"_

"_Then start fighting."_

"_I'm almost done."_

"_You drew your sword out already?"_

"_Stop talking and kill something!"_

_Kaiko charges into 2 of the fiends and kills them with one slash. Nooby took out 3 arrows and shot 3 fiends at once. Kairi started casting haste on Kaiko and protect on Nooby. The 3 remaining fiends gathered together to become a new, even more powerful fiend. Kaiko tries to kill it with one finishing slash, but the haste affect wore off. He ends up stopping right in front of the fiend. "O oh OO;" The giant fiend begins to attack by throwing Kaiko out of the ship. As the fiend holds Kaiko, Nooby continuously shot arrows at the fiend. Kaiko then gets out of the hold when one of the arrows hit one of the fiends eyes. _

"_Use your aeon!" yelled Nooby._

"_Ok." Kairi then summons Ifrit to the battle field. Kairi commanded Ifrit to use the fire of vengeance to kill the fiend. Ifrit opens it's mouth and a fireball is fired at the fiend, causing it to go into the air. Ifrit then fires another fireball at the fiend, causing a massive explosion. Sin begins to dive back down into the ocean. _

"_Oh yeah! Ifrit rules!" Kairi yelled happily. While Ifrit was dismissed, part of the fiend went after Kairi. Nooby begins to aim at the fiend while Kaiko charges at the fiend with his sword. Nooby's arrow begins to glow into a dark light, while Kaiko's sword glows with a bright blue. "Here I go, Twilight Arrow!" Nooby fires his arrow towards the fiend. A dark light followed the arrow. "Shining Slash!" Kaiko's sword and Nooby's arrow struck the fiend at the same time, and destroyed the fiend. Kairi turns out and says "OO omg! Thank you! You 2 are the best guardians ever!" _

"_You always say that!" said Kaiko. "Nooby, go save our current status at the nearest save sphere."_

"_Ok." Nooby walked off to save while Kaiko and Kairi stayed on deck. In the sky, stars start flying. _

"_OMG! It's a shooting star, quick! Make a wish." Kairi said. She closes her eyes and she started putting her hands together. A complete silence. "Did you make a wish?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because I'm ok with the way things are now."_

"_Oh, ok."_

"_What did you wish for?"_

"_I'm not telling you P"_

"_Why not?"_

"_Cause if I do, it won't come true."_

"_Ok, I'm cool with that."_

"_You better be!"_

"_Hey! Don't be so mean."_

"_Why, you got a problem with that?"_

"_OMG! I hate it when you do that."_

"_Well too bad!"_

"_(SIGH) Whatever"_

_Kairi begins to smile. "What are we going to do if a shooting star comes towards us? I don't want to get hit by it." Kaiko then begins to laugh. "What's so funny huh guardian?"_

"_You, haha. Don't worry, if a shooting star comes at us, (draws his sword out) I'll hit it back. I'll protect you, always, I promise. So don't worry sheesh." Kairi begins to glare at him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it, it's scary."_

"_Ok." She begins to look up to the sky again. "Do you think that we'll be able to do this again someday?" _

"_Yeah."_

"_What makes you so confident?"_

"_Don't know, but I just know that nothing will separate us."_

"_You make it sound like we're together or something."_

"_Eww, gross. Why would I be with you, you're skinny and ugly."_

"_WHAT! ("_

"_I'm kidding!"_

"_Stupid guardian."_

"_Besides, you want to be with Maester Seymour, right?"_

"_Hell yeah! He's sexy!" _

"_(Sigh)"_

"_What's wrong? Don't be jealous!"_

"_I'm not! I just have a bad feeling about this guy, that's all."_

"_Don't worry, I'll be fine. I pretty much know what to do. I'm going to bed now, goodnight."_

"_Goodnight. (Kairi leaves to go to her room). Seymour, you watch out, cause I'm finally coming for you."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1_…The_ _End is Near_

_A Tower appears on top of a hill in a dark night. Lightning strikes the ground while the thunder roars through the skies. Two floors before the rooftop, Kaiko is seen running up a spiral staircase. Carrying his sword, he slashes through the Heartless coming at him. As he runs higher, his mind begins to flash with memories from the past. _

_("We're almost to the top of the Battle Tower," said Freebee……… "Twilight Arrow!!!" yelled Nooby……… "I finally found you," said Ariella……… "You shouldn't give up," said Xemyuro……… "Kaiko, you always need my help," said Vesuvius……… "Please, don't hurt me!" cried Alex……… "Kairi! I haven't seen you in so long!" yelled Jade……… "This is your story," said Auron……… "Kaiko, you will die before me!" said Maester Seymour……… "Xakoki! You're the Key of Faith," said Zexion……… "Don't forget about me," said Tutee……… "I'm the Keyblade's chosen one," said Sora……… "I'll wait for you," said Kairi……… "I will return!" yelled Xakoki………)_

"_AHHH!!!!!!" yelled Kaiko. "I'm coming Kairi!!!! Nooby!!!! Hang in there!!!!!!" Kaiko gets to the floor before the roof. In front of him stands Sephiroth. "The most powerful being in this Geo-Stigma world…Sephiroth." _

_Sephiroth turns to face him and says "you're geo-stigma is gone... How disappointing."_

"_I'm here for the emerald!" yelled Kaiko. _

_Sephiroth shows Kaiko a blue emerald. "If you want this emerald, you'll have to take it by force."_

"_With pleasure!" yelled Kaiko. Kaiko pulls out his new katana sword, known as the Blade of Deception. Kaiko's sword clashes with Sephiroth's sword. _

_(During Nooby's training, Kaiko obtains the Blade of Deception in the geo-stigma world. The Blade of Deception can store different type of swords into blue sphere at the center of the handle. At anytime, this sword can transform into any of its stored swords. Kaiko found this sword in a temple known as the Temple of the Banished One. Kaiko fought against a creature known as the Beast of 1000 Souls. Kaiko defeated the beast with the help of Xakoki, his shadow form. The sword that is currently in the Blade of Deception is the XIII Swords. There may be other swords stored in the Blade of Deception that Kaiko may have obtained during Nooby's training.)_

"_Ariella, now!" yelled Kaiko, holding Sephiroth in place. _

_Ariella appears from behind Kaiko in the air. "Lunar Flash!" she yells. She pulls out her Moonlit Staff and a blinding light flashes. Sephiroth covers his eyes and is wide open for an attack. _

_(Ariella is a young girl that has traveled with Kaiko in the past, before he arrived in Spira. They reunited again at Shaclan's Battle Tower, making it to the top with Xemyuro, Freebee, Sora, Riku, and Vesuvius. Upon getting to the tower, they were all teleported back to their original world, the geo-stigma world. Only they were selected because not only did they win Battle Tower tournament, but they also had geo-stigma cells in them. Sora and Riku continued their quest to defeat the Heartless and the Nobody's. Freebee sets off to journey on his own, hunting down Zexion, which he finally defeats during Nooby's training in Spira. Vesuvius settles down in a small town after having a heartbreaking fight with Tutee during his return to Spira after meeting Nooby again. Xemyuro traveled with Kaiko for a while in the geo-stigma world. Later on, Ariella joins them on their quest to find a way back to Spira. Ariella falls in love with Xemyuro and ends up being together. Two weeks after they were together, Kaiko finds Xemyuro transforming into Maester Seymour. Kaiko battles Maester Seymour without his sword, and Kaiko loses. Before Maester Seymour tries to finish him off, Ariella appears from behind him, sealing him into Kaiko's Sword of Deception. Kaiko is able to summon Xemyuro at anytime, but he doesn't know if it's Maester Seymour or not, since both of them are one and the same. _


End file.
